


Pick Your Side

by WeasleyLover10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, PICK YOUR SIDE, Spoilers, just a little drabbley thing I wrote after I saw Ant-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve find what they're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Side

There was a faint banging of machinery in the background as the man eyed the scene in front of him. He could hear footsteps approaching from behind him.

“Hey, Cap.”

The tall blonde walked over to his teammate. He glanced at the dirty, long haired man, the former shell of James Buchanan Barnes.

“Help me.” The Winter Soldier mouthed, no sound issuing from his mouth.

“This would’ve been a lot easier a week ago.” The first man, Sam Wilson (also known as The Falcon), said.

“If we call Tony…” The blonde said.

“We can’t call Tony, Steve and you know it.” A voice said suddenly.

A feminine figure was leaning up against the doorway, examining a sterling silver engagement ring. She kept flexing her hand as though she was still adjusting to the weight of it.

“Sarah. I thought you were still at base.” Steve said.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, my love.” She said, walking towards the Winter Soldier. 

She couldn’t help but eye him warily. It hadn’t been too long ago when the man before her had been trying to kill her and her fiancee. Now here she was, helping him. The things she did for Steve Rogers.

“Sarah’s right. He won’t believe us…”

“Even if he did…” Steve started.

“Who knows if the accords will let him help…” Sam agreed, finishing the thought.

“What the hell happens now?” Sarah said, facing both of them.

“We’re on our own.” Steve said.

“Maybe not, I know a guy.” Sam said, looking at the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. I'm super excited for Civil War. And Ant-Man was phenomenal! Go see it if you haven't already!


End file.
